


Hidden Talents

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon - Manga, Challenge Response, Drabble, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane secretly submits a fanwork but with Fay and Mokona around it won't be a secret for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day.

Syaoran picks up the manga from the shelf. "Oh."

Fay hums questioningly. Syaoran says, "The publishers of Kurogane's favourite series are holding a fan contest and the grand prize is a collector's item signed by the writers. I wonder if he's seen this."

Mokona chooses that moment to bounce into the room and exclaims, "Oh, he has! And he's already--"

Kurogane appears in a flash and grabs Mokona mid-jump. "That's it, you're dead!"

"Ahem."

Kurogane looks up in horror and Fay grins widely, his eyes glinting evilly. Kurogane swallows, drops Mokona who runs out of the room. Syaoran wisely follows.


End file.
